1. Technical Field
This invention relates to conventional caulking cartridges that have a generally tubular body member with a movable sealing disk at one end and an integral dispensing spout in oppositely disposed relation thereto. Such caulking cartridges are used to dispense a wide variety of materials by allowing for controlled dispensing rate through the dispensing spout which is cut open unsealing the cartridge for use. Typically a caulking xe2x80x9cgunxe2x80x9d is used to hold and apply incremental pressure to the movable disk, forcing the contents out through the dispensing spout.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed to solving the problem of resealing an open tube of caulk material when all of the inner contents is not initially used. Heretofore a variety of make shift methods have been used such as inserting a nail or screw into the nozzle, wrapping the nozzle with plastic film or tape in an effort to prevent air from drying out the air curable material within the nozzle.
Prior art patents have disclosed a number of sealing devices, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,486,503, 3,930,599, 4,284,213, 5,104,013, and 5,301,843.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,503 a two-piece nozzle assembly is disclosed having a screw on base nozzle with an overlying closure cap. The cap has a nozzle insert stud and a pair of spaced annular sealing beads associated therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,599 discloses a cap for caulking cartridges wherein a cap is engaged over the entire end of the tube with a secondary interior nozzle engagement spout receiver positioned within to seal the spout.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,213 claims a closure and nozzle system in which a threaded nozzle has a snap on cap that also can be inverted and threadably inserted into the tube in place of the nozzle for sealing of same.
A caulking tube nozzle adapter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,013 having a series of inter-engageable cap elements that are selectively secured to one another and on the tube nozzle to provide a selection of nozzle tip openings of different sizes.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,843 discloses a combination caulking tube cap and application device having a sealing cap portion with a dispensing spreading surface portion used to smooth the dispensed bead of caulking material.
A closure resealing apparatus for dispensing tubes of air curable materials. A resealing cap is provided to reseal the container after opening by providing a true airtight seal between the nozzle and the interior of the cap. The resealing cap has a flexible trans-annular distortable portion that extends longitudinally over a corresponding tapered elongated surface portion of the nozzle for continuous seal there between.